1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to fresh air ventilation for automobiles and other types of vehicles and, more particularly, to providing both containment and ventilation for pets that are confined within a vehicle.
Leaving a dog, cat, or other pet in a vehicle is dangerous. Closed or partially closed windows permit short wave solar radiation (i.e., sunlight) to enter into the vehicle where it is absorbed by the structures and transformed into long wave radiation (i.e., infrared). The long wave radiation is then largely retained in the vehicle by the structures and by the closed or partially closed windows.
As a result, the interior temperature of the vehicle rises, perhaps rapidly and sometimes to dangerous and life-threatening levels. In essence, the vehicle acts much like a solar collector. Providing an adequate source of ventilation is the only solution to prevent the temperature in the vehicle from rising beyond a dangerous level.
Accordingly, pet owners know that leaving a pet in a vehicle for even a short period of time during the day is dangerous. Even when the sun is obscured by clouds or fog, the temperature can still often rise to a lethal level, and especially so in a closed vehicle.
Partially opening the windows does not typically provide sufficient ventilation, even when windows across from each other are partially opened. If the windows are opened further to allow for even greater ventilation, there occurs the increasing danger that the pet can escape from the vehicle or that thieves can easily enter the vehicle.
Let alone the risk of theft of the vehicle or valuables that may be left therein, the pet owner is typically most concerned about the safety of his or her pet. Will a vandal or thief injure or even steal the pet? The pet owner clearly needs to be able to leave the pet in the vehicle, but is unwilling to risk loss of the pet""s life to either overheating or harm caused by unauthorized entrant in the vehicle.
Up until now there has been no effective way to provide sufficient ventilation to protect a pet from overheating when left in a vehicle that also secures the pet in the vehicle and which further protects against the unauthorized entry into the vehicle.
One alternative used by many pet owners is to search for shade to park the vehicle in but because virtually everyone wants to park in the shade, in most parking lots shaded parking spots are in short supply. Also, because the sun moves relative to the sky, shade is transient at best.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a method and system for a vehicular window vent that helps to ameliorate the aforementioned difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Similar types of devices are, in general, not known. While the structural arrangements of other prior devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they are believed to differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicular window vent that is easy to install.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a vehicular window vent that is easy to remove.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular window vent that is effective at ventilating the interior of a vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular window vent that is effective as retaining a pet inside of a vehicle.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a vehicular window vent that is effective in preventing unauthorized entry into a vehicle.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a vehicular window vent that is adapted to cooperate with a window and door frame of a vehicle.
Still yet one other important object of the invention is to provide a vehicular window vent that is adapted to cooperate with a window and door frame of a variety of vehicles.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a vehicular window vent that optionally includes at least one wing that that can be adjusted to improve the fit of the vent to a window opening size of a vehicle.
Briefly, a vehicular window vent that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a frame structure that includes a longitudinal recess at a bottom thereof into which a portion of a vehicular door window is adapted to enter. A longitudinal ridge is provided at a top thereof. The ridge includes a width that is approximately equal to the width (or thickness) of the window. In use, the window is fully lowered and the vent is inserted into the opening (i.e., the space provided by the recessed window). The window is then partially raised sufficient for a portion of the top of the window to enter into the recess and to then force the ridge to enter a recess in the top of a door frame into which the window normally enters. Accordingly, the vent is secured in position. A hood is provided that covers the door lock, thereby resisting unauthorized entry. An adjustable wing is optionally included on one or both sides of the vent.